A Bakugan Love Story
by DominosLover88
Summary: A Love Story between Drago and Tigrerra where they go on a date with eachother, will they confess feelings for eachother, find out by reading this story


**A Bakugan Love Story**

On a particular day in Baku City, a young 15 year old girl with long Golden Blond Hair in a ponytail wearing a grey shirt and jeans with yellow and black sneakers was rushing her way back to the academy from her lunch break at a Japanese take out Restaurant.

"Darn, I hope to get back on time before getting detention of being late" said Tigrerra as she was running on her way to the academy, as soon as she finally got there, she started panting.

"Phew, I sure hope I'm not late for some important exam today" she said as she entered the Academy to get to her Classroom (which the door to the room has the Haos Symbol thing like in the canon TV Show)

"Ah Tigrerra, you are just in time" said Lars Lion.

"Thank you ma'am, I sure hope so" Tigrerra replied as she went to take a seat and mentally prepare herself for her final test.

 _(3 Hours Later, after her final Test)_

"well, that test was sure something, glad to see that I even got an A+" Tigrerra said in an enthusiastic mood as she looked at her final grades. She then suddenly saw a Red and partly Yellow haired Boy she was familiar with coming at her.

"Hi Tigrerra" said Drago. "how are you doing?" he asked.

"oh hey there Drago" she said in a surprised tone and reaction. "well um… I just got finished with a test with an A+ as my final grade" she replied while sort of blushing at Drago.

"That's wonderful, I also happen to get an A+ too with my final exam" he said.

"Sweet!" she replied. "Hey would you like to hang out with each other this week-end seeing as we both passed our exams?" Tigrerra asked Drago while blushing with a slight sweat drop.

"Sure, why not?" he answered. "see you tomorrow at the park". He said winking at her.

"Alright, see you tomorrow" she said smiling.

"Hey Drago!" said an Edgy Emo classmate of his "don't forget that we have a score to settle at who'll win in our game of Yu-gi-oh".

"how about another time Helios, I'm going to be spending time with Tigrerra this Week-end!" Drago told Helios. "so is it like a date your going on with her" said Preyas mockingly.

"not exactly, so how about you keep your nose out of people's business" Drago said scolding Preyas.

"well, see you on Sunday evening then if you can make on time" Helios said with a quick glance at him as he walked away. "yeah perhaps" Drago said in return.

 _(The Next Day as Tigrerra woke up to get changed and meet up with Drago at the Park)_

"Hi Drago, I hope I'm not late for our date!" she said as she showed up to Drago who got up from a bench.

"Hey Tigrerra, you are just in time" said Drago with a smirk on his face.

"oh sweet, is there anything we should do together for our date together?" she asked.

"yes, and I know just how to" said Drago as he and Tigrerra started going on their date from hanging out at the park to having lunch together at a stand selling Hot Dogs and then going to a Pond.

"Ahh, I sure had a lot of fun today" said Tigrerra in a relieved tone stretching her arms up.

"Yeah me too" said Drago looking at the bright sky at 3:30 pm.

"Hey Drago…" said Tigrerra.

"yes Tigrerra?" said Drago.

"seeing as it has been a couple of years since we've known each other, there's been something I've been wanting to ask you if…" Tigrerra said feeling embarrassed to finish her sentence as she nervously shook her feet a bit

"let me guess, you find me attractive or something?" said Drago as he was thinking that she might wanted to confess her feelings towards him.

"well actually I…" replied Tigrerra as she suddenly got interrupted by Drago kissing her on the cheek and telling her he loves her too.

"Drago… you just kissed me" she said blushing harshly

"so? Isn't it how you feel about me Tig?" asked Drago in a playful tone.

"oh Drago, I could never get mad at you for this" she said happily as she kissed him back again and again and even kissed him on the lips.

 _(by sunset)_

"well it's getting late, but I sure had a good time with you" Drago said to Tigrerra as her long hair was not in a ponytail anymore.

"yeah, we should definitely spend more time again" she said chuckling while blushing at her boyfriend.

"we sure will Tigrerra, well take care of yourself" he said as they walked their separate paths home"

"bye Drago, take care" Tigrerra said waving back at Drago.

"well, who would have thought spending time with someone like Drago would feel so awesome" Tigrerra said to herself giggling as she walked home.

 **THE END**

 **Hope you liked this story, which was set to be in an Alternate Universe were the Bakugan were basically human beings rather than the creatures they actually are, don't forget to Rate and Review**


End file.
